World of Mutants (Lan)
by Beanutbutter
Summary: Rated T. I am unsure how mature it will be. Each chapter covers the adventures of one of my characters(Lan) in a role play that is two years old. It takes place in the Marvel Universe, and contains canon, original, and ported characters. Chapters are short but will get more exciting. Updates Mondays and Thursdays. Takes place in 2025. Follow, favorite, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Lan set his bags down on the ground at the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as the cab drove away. The school had been closed for a semester due to unspecified complications, but it was open once again, and Lan had been looking forward to finishing his highschool education here. But from what he could tell, it still looked pretty deserted. The gate was unlatched, so he picked his bags back up and gently pushed them open as he squeezed in and walked up to the front door.

He set his bags down again to open the door, but to his surprise, it opened before he could put his hand on the knob, a particularly gruff man standing on the other side. The grizzled man sized Lan up for a moment.

"Uh…hi, I'm the new student, Lan", Lan said meekly.

"Logan", the man replied, offering his hand to Lan. Lan shook Logan's hand, his own hand engulfed by Logan's. After the handshake, Lan picked up his bags once again.

"So where's my room", he asked.

"Follow me", Logan replied as he held the door further open for Lan to get in, and closed it behind him. Lan followed Logan upstairs and down a hallway to the left. "These are the boys dorms. You can pick any room, you're the first student since we reopened". Lan looked down the long hallway. There were rooms on each side. He opened the first door and looked in. It had two beds, a bathroom, and plenty of room.

"Well...how about the second room", Lan asked, not wanting the first room for personal reasons.

"Go ahead kid", Logan replied, opening the door to Room #2 for Lan. Lan entered the room with his bags and finally set the down for the last time as Logan left, headed back downstairs.

Lan looked around the room, taking in more of the details and taking a breath in.

"Well time to get unpacked", he said aloud.

 _"Why the second room",_ a voice asked inside his head.

"I don't know, taking the first one seems weird. Like…I know I'm the first here, but you get it, I'm sure", Lan replied aloud.

 _"Yeah I guess",_ the voice replied.

When he finished unpacking, Lan flopped down onto his bed, pulling out his phone and sending a text to both his mother and father. _"Alright, I'm all settled in now"._ After sending the text, he got back up, lazily, and walked over to one of the corners, shooting a picture with his phone and posting in to his social media for his friends back in Boston to see. _*grumble grumble*_

"Oh man...I guess I haven't eaten in a while. I wonder what they have here", he said aloud as he left the room, headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Student?

It took Lan a while to find the kitchen. The school was rather large, but he did eventually find it. Logan and another man were in there, talking as Logan ate a sandwich. When the new man saw Lan, he gave a cheery smile, walking over and offering his hand.

"Hello there", he greeted, "I'm Jason Andrews, the World History Professor".

"Lan", Lan replied, accepting the handshake, "I'm the new student".

"Right", Jason replied, "We're happy to have you. We are expecting another student today as well". Lan nodded and looked around the kitchen. "Are you hungry", Jason asked. Lan nodded.

"Very"

"Help yourself", Jason said, gesturing to the fridge before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Lan walked over and opened it, peering in.

"What kind of soup is that", he asked.

"Double dumpling", Jason replied, "Cooked it myself". Lan pulled the pot out and searched the cupboards for a bowl. Logan finished off his sandwich as Lan pulled out a bowl and found a spoon.

"I'm headed up for when the student arrives", Logan stated as he left the room. Jason nodded.

As Lan put the bowl in the microwave, Jason spoke up.

"So where are you from?"

"Boston", Lan replied, "But this isn't my first time in New York City. My father owns Sci Labs".

"Oh", Jason replied, interested, "So you are Lan Hikari". Lan nodded. "So what can you do?"

"What", Lan asked.

"What powers do you have", Jason clarified.

"Oh", Lan said, seeming a bit shy now, "Well…I can change parts of my body into mechanical devices. And I can enter electronic devices as data".

"Interesting", Jason replied, sipping at the cup of coffee, "can you show me?" Lan thought for a moment. The timer on the microwave went off, and he pulled the soup out.

"Sorry it's just hard to…think of something cool under pressure".

"No pressure, I'm merely interested". Lan put a little bit more thought into it, before holding out his hand. He took a deep breath as it transformed into an electric fan, attached to his arm. It turned on, blowing a gentle breeze at Jason. "Delightful", Jason said, closing his eyes as he felt the breeze, "Do you have limits. Lan transformed his arm back.

"Well…if I'm tired it can affect the objects I make…and sometimes it's handy to have an external power supply, but I've usually got that covered". Jason nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to finish my school while I learned a bit more about harnessing my powers", Lan replied, slurping up some of the soup from his spoon.

"And when you graduate?"

"Well I've always wanted to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.", he replied with a broad grin.

"Very noble", Jason said with a nod. He put his mug in the sink. "Make sure to come back upstairs when you're done, I'd hate for you to miss the other student arriving".

Lan gave a nod as he slurped down more of the soup.

"What do you think Lan", the voice asked after Jason left.

"I'm really looking forward to it. Everyone seems nice so far. Hope the new student is nice too".

"I told you that you'd make new friends". Lan gave an 'mhm' as he finished off his bowl and put in the in the sink and left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Gigi is here!

As Lan entered the foyer, he spotted Logan reading something in an armchair, but Jason was nowhere to be found. He didn't think too much about it. Lan looked to Logan, wanting to say something, but the man didn't seem the wordy type.

"I've…heard about you before", Lan started, "You're pretty cool". Logan looked up for a second before returning to the reading.

"You're the son of that scientist right? Mr. Hikari?", Logan asked, "Good man". Lan nodded.

"Yeah", he replied. There was a knock at the door.

"Must be the new student", Logan stated.

"I'll get it", Lan piped up. He ran to the door, opening it and looking down. It was a kid of oriental descent. He couldn't be more than…five maybe. The kid looked up at Lan expectantly. "Uh hello", Lan said, "I'm Lan". The kid nodded. "What's your name", Lan asked.

"Gigi", the kid replied in a foreign accent.

"Well…welcome", Lan replied with a smile, though he was a bit nervous. Logan arrived at the door as well as Gigi entered, carrying only a small backpack and a note. He handed…or more like shoved the note in Logan's direction. Logan took the note and read it while Lan quietly waited.

"Yup, he's the new student", Logan replied, looking down at the squirt. "Are you ok?" Gigi kinda nodded a bit. "Lan, bring him to room 3".

"Ok, what's up though", Lan asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about", Logan replied, folding the note up and pocketing it.

"Oooook", Lan replied, looking back down to Gigi, "Let's go upstairs ok?" Gigi looked kinda vacantly forward, zoned out. "Gigi? You there?", Lan asked, tugging on gigi's sleeve. Gigi looked up at Lan again. "We're going to get you a room ok"? Gigi nodded.

Lan lead Gigi upstairs to Room 3, right beside Lan's room. Lan opened the door for Gigi, revealing the modest accommodations. "What do you think", Lan asked. Gigi looked around the room and walked in, laying his bag on the floor, and pointing to the bed.

"What's that?"

"A bed", Lan replied, a bit baffled.

"No, too high off the ground", Gigi replied.

"Uh…I can fix that for you ", Lan replied. Gigi shook his head and stared at the bed for a few moments. There was a short clatter sound as a screw fell onto the floor, followed by all the other screws, and then the entire wooden bed frame. "You know…there was probably a better way to do that", Lan stated.

Gigi seemed to ignore Lan again, pulling the mattress off the dissembled bed and onto the floor, and slowly moving the pieces of the frame into a corner. Lan watched Gigi, as he pulled a rubix cube out of his bag after cleaning up. Gigi carefully got onto the bed and sat, working at the puzzle quickly and efficiently. "Ah, so you like puzzles hm", Lan asked. Gigi simply nodded. Lan sat beside Gigi on the bed. "So where are you from". There was no response. "Gigi?" Still no response. Lan thought for a moment. "Well…can move metal with your mind?" Gigi nodded slightly. Lan held out his finger and turned it into a metal cased flash drive. "Hmmm, how about this?" Gigi stopped working on the cube for a moment, focusing on the flash drive-finger. Lan felt it moving without and his consent and subconsciously tensed his muscles to stop it. But Gigi's powers were far stronger, as he pulled it into the air, dragging the rest of Lan's body with it. Lan dangled there for a few moments before falling to the floor as Gigi let go. Gigi smiled a bit.

"Your name Lan?", Gigi asked. Lan nodded as he picked himself up.

"Yeah". He got back onto the bed with Gigi. "If you like puzzles, I can get you even more complicated ones", he said. Gigi went back to the non-verbal responses, nodding as he continued working on his cube. Lan sighed as he got up. "I'm right next door, let me know if you get hungry, I'll show you where the kitchen is". No response this time. Lan gave a slight smile and left, closing the door behind him. He stretched a bit when he was in the hall. "What a weird kid…"

"Magnetic powers is kinda rare", the voice responded.

"Yeah…I can only think of one other person with that power", Lan replied, "But I don't think Mr. Logan will be very happy".


	4. Chapter 4: Gigi's Many Secrets

Lan's first day at the school had been very eventful. He had his bags unpacked as well, and the rest of his stuff should be arriving by mail soon as well. He peeked out of the window, still in his pajamas. It was pretty bright outside, so he shut the curtains quickly and walked to the room's bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"What's the plan today"?

"Oh you know, the normal stuff" Lan replied to the ever present voice, "I really hope I win that contest before school actually starts up".

"The one with that Japanese pop-star right?"

"That's the one".

"What was her name again?"

"Nanoshakodvaszhi Mamiijzashallya Vokunsai", Lan recited with ease after spitting.

"Right…Nano…hearing that name makes my head spin…you know, if I had one. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you have a crush on her Lan".

"That's nonsense, she's just a really good singer".

"Uh-huh", the voice replied, not at all convinced, "That explains why you cheated the system to get extra entries?"

"Hey listen, I'm allowed to have a slightly unhealthy to appreciate a pop star from my own country", Lan shot back, rinsing his mouth out afterwards.

"You're only half Japanese", the voice offered.

"But I was born there". Lan ruffled his brown hair with his hands, before applying a bit of gel. He didn't like his hair short, but he also didn't like it in his face like some edgelord, so when he was finished, it looked respectable enough. He pulled out his phone, as if for effect, and started playing one of Nano's cover songs.

As the music played, he went back to his room, bouncing a bit, and placed his phone on his desk, sitting down and pulling out the drawer. There was a complicated but still raw looking object inside he had been fiddling with. It looked like a electromagnet with some additional add ons.

"Lan, not to be a downer, but I'm not sure that's ever going to actually work". Lan pretty much ignored the voice, not out of spite, but simply a lack of attention, as he went to work, removing some of the wiring to get at a few screws.

"What…huh? No, it'll work…eventually".

"You're inventions are equal parts brilliance and repetitive failure, you know that right?"

"Thomas Edison failed like…1,000 times trying to perfect the lightbulb".

"Yes, and that was amazing, but the lightbulb is far simpler than what you are trying to do…and technically less dangerous. I'll say it once more, that device could be harmful if it's weaponized"

"I'll worry about that bit when it starts working", Lan replied, fidgeting another piece off. Suddenly, some of the scrap wire started to float on his desk. Then some of the screws, followed shortly by everything metal in the room. Lan was a tad oblivious at first.

"Lan…Lan, look!" Lan finally looked up and around to see what was going on, but when he finally did, everything fell with a loud thud.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH"

Lan's eyes were wide as he heard a manly yell shake his room. Lan grabbed everything metal on the desk and confined to a space between his arms, just protecting his work for a moment. He didn't realize he had stopped breathing, but started again, finally, and got up, headed for his door, leaving his project out on the desk. After peeking his head out, he decided he'd have to go downstairs to find the cause of the yelling.

As he descended the stairs, he saw Logan and another teacher…Lan couldn't quiet remember his name…was it…Scott? Yeah it was Scott. They were having an unfriendly conversation, and Logan was rubbing one of his arms. What had happened? Gigi was standing, literally in a corner, looking guilty of something. Lan finished coming down to hear the tail end of the discussion.

"I can't believe you're on his side Logan", Scott said.

"It's not his fault", Logan replied, "You'd think if I could handle it you could too. It's not even you're problem?"

"Really now? Because I'm pretty sure I'm just as much involved as you are".

"Heh, yeah right bub. Not nearly involved as you used to be sense Jean kicked you"

"You leave her out of this", Scott shouted back.

"Relax Scott…I'll take personal responsibility for the kid, but you'd best check yourself. You're scaring him". Scott looked at Gigi, who seemed truly unaffected by all of this.

"Whatever", he said, storming out.

"What was all that about", Lan asked tentatively.

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding", Logan replied. Gigi approached the two.

"Sensei Magic Knives, I'm sorry". There was a bit of a disconnect.

"I think he's talking about you Mr. Logan", Lan replied. Logan looked at his hands, understanding.

"It's fine kid…just …try to not do that again". Logan turned to Lan. "I understand Gigi considers you to be a friend? And he's right next door to your right?" Lan nodded for both questions. "Take the squirt upstairs for a bit. See if he wants to hang out with you".

"Ok", Lan replied. It hadn't been his plan, but friend building was always nice. On their way up, Lan spoke up, not about the incident though. "So how old are you". Gigi shrugged.

"Very old". Lan was a bit puzzled.

"You don't look that old". Gigi nodded.

"Gigi doesn't age fast. Gigi older than everyone he knows".

"Even me?" Gigi nodded again. That was some food for thought. "Even Logan?" Lan wasn't sure how old Logan was, but what he did know was that his healing factor prolonged his life to some extent. Gigi shook his head this time. "Oh okay", Lan said, looking back forward as they reached the top of the stairs. "Well…I have a more complicated rubix cube you can try if you are interested". Gigi nodded emphatically. Well, I guess it's pretty easy to get him interested in something at least.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Winner

Lan rubbed his eyes as he woke up, and reached over to his desk to check his phone.

"It's Saturday…almost 9 o'clock", Lelouche said, propped up against a pillow and reading a book.

"Oh. Thanks", Lan replied, jumping out of his covers, still in pajamas.

"What's the rush?"

"That new girl Ruby is pretty punctual with the mail, and…" Suddenly there was a loud rushing and swishing noise, and a letter slid underneath their door. Lan rushed over, picking it up and basically tearing it open. He quickly read it. "yes…yes…yes…YES" And with that, he fainted.

Lan came back to with Lelouche looking over him.

"You ok? You passed out"

"Y-yeah", Lan replied, holding up the letter and looking at it again. "I can't believe I won".

"The lottery?"

"No, even better", he said, getting up. "I won the backstage pass to Nano's New York Concert next week!"

"Oh really?", Lelouche replied, "I don't believe I've heard of her before".

"That's fine, she's just the best J-Pop singer ever!" Lan jumped over his bed and opened his dresser. "Oh man this is going to be the best".

"Are you a…fanboy?", Lelouche asked.

"Psssh…no…", Lan replied.

"Mhm…" Lan was already busy packing. "Isn't it next week?"

"Well I've got to be ready…and I'll probably go early…get a hotel, etc etc."

"Right…totally not a fanboy"

"Right" Lan took a deep breath as he thought about what else he needed. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Beside your bed" Lan grabbed his phone.

"Thanks"

"You'd lose your head if it weren't screwed on". Lan was already busy texting.

"Yeah I get told that a lot, but I manage", Lan replied, absentmindedly.  
"How's your project going by the way?"

"Ah…no new breakthroughs", Lan replied, putting his phone away.

"I might be able to help", Lelouche replied, "Maybe…it might be out of my league though".

"Sure, feel free, just tell me if you change something…hey, I've got to go, I'll talk later". Lan left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind himself. Ruby was coming back down the hall, skipping.

"So what was the letter Lan?"

"I won a contest to go see Nano backstage!", he cheered.

"The Nano?! Lucky!" They walked side by side, going down the stairs.

"Yeah", Lan replied with a breathe, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Of course, but I could always go for more".

"Cool, I wanted to discuss an idea I had with you".

"Oh? What about?"

"Well remember how I told you about how I used to work with some friends in Boston as a vigilante?"

"Yeeees", She replied.

"And remember how you thought that was so cool?"

"Yeeeeeees", she replied again, her eyes gleaming.

"Well I think it'd be cool to do that again, here". Ruby looked ready to scream but Lan put a hand over her mouth. "Ssssh. We can't let the teachers know". Ruby tried to say something but it was muffled. Lan took his hand away, and ruby fixed her short black hair. The red tips had gotten in front of her eyes again.

"Can we invite Yang?"

"Yes."

"And Luna?"

"Yes."

"And Penny?"

"Yes."

"And."

"Yes Ruby, shhhh, we'll talk about it over breakfast".

"Second breakfast you mean". Lan chuckled.

"Sure".

(sorry for the short/late chapter, I had little inspiration, and was already behind, things have been busy in my life. I should be rolling out Neopolitans next chapter tomorrow. I've already started on it, and I'd like to post tonight, but It's much longer than I expected, and I don't have anymore time. Sorry. Lelouche should roll out tomorrow too, but if it doesn't , I'll use my Sunday to catch up completely.)


	6. Chapter 6: Nano's Biggest Fan

Lan was just in pure bliss. He was hanging out with is idol RIGHT NOW. And on top of that, they seemed to get along really well, despite his awkwardness. He couldn't help but smile as he watched an assistant finish her makeup. Nano smiled back.

"So you mentioned you are a mutant", she mentioned.

"Yeah", Lan replied with a nod, "I'm a datakinetic and technomorph". Nano looked pleasantly surprised.

"Nano is a technopath", Nano stated.

"Really? I had no idea you were a mutant".

"Well nano-". She was cut off by the massive bodyguard by the door clearing his throat. That was the fly in the soup, the bodyguard that nano referred to as 'tiny'. He was massive, and while he hadn't threatened Lan, Lan didn't feel completely comfortable.

"What", he asked Nano.

"Nano shouldn't say" Lan frowned in response.

"Oh…that's fine I guess". The assistant left the room, leaving nano to move freely.

"Oh but Nano did get Lan something".

"What is it".

"Nano has connections. Nano had the gift sent to the school. Lan should ask Mr. Summers". Scott? Lan had met him, that one time, and new that he was in charge of the garage. What had Nano gotten him?

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise", Nano replied with a smile. There was an awkward pause. "Nano is surprised Lan hasn't asked to have something signed".

"Oh right", Lan replied, reaching into his vest pocket. He pulled out Nano's latest hit CD. "It's probably something you do a lot, but can you sign the cover?"

"Of course", Nano replied cheerily, reaching to the table for a pen and getting up, walking over to Lan. Lan handed her the CD, and she signed it quickly, handing it back. Lan was so excited, he was so lucky! "Nano wants to know how good Lan's Japanese is?"

"Oh it's uh…decent", he replied, "why?"

"Does Lan want to sing on stage?" Lan blushed deep red, his eyes wide.

"Uh…uh…I-I'd love to b-"

"Yay", Nano cheered, jumping up and down. Lan gulped. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He could feel a knot in his stomach, heavy like a steel ball.

"Y-yeah sure, what am I singing?"

(And so Lan became a one hit wonder with his idol, Nano. Sorry for the late chapter, it's hard to draw inspiration for Lan's early story, but the next chapter will have more action in it. I will be working extra hard to roll out Neopolitan's next chapter today as well, thought it will be a two parter)


End file.
